


Purple to blue, metal to flames

by GogoWallace



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogoWallace/pseuds/GogoWallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons not to do it. 2D could get hurt. They have a giant age gap. Murdoc might not like it and hurt 2D for it. Russel might disown her and not love her anymore. It could destroy the band. So many reasons, and Noodle knows it. <br/>Mean while, Cyborg has followed all of Murdoc's orders with out question and no seconds thought, just as she was programmed to, but what happens when Murdoc accidentally does something that activated the potential emotions that no one knew she had? What happens when Cyborg Noodle grows feelings the grizzly, mean, cold hearted man that's probably far passed the emotion of love?</p>
<p>Things don't seem to be looking up when Russel and Del end up falling in love...for the same woman. If its not trying to make forbidden deals with the Grim Reaper or committing body separating rituals to get to their goal, one one questions remains to the end:Who will have their love, both body and heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Noodle brushed the dark purple bangs from out of her green eyes and sighed. Although her body was there-sure it was it was, it was right there. Even her fingers, strumming away at her guitar strings. Yeah, sure, that was true, but it seemed as though her mind wasn't there so much. She half-hearted strung the notes to Feel Good Inc. She sighed as her finger slipped and she dropped her instrument slightly.

"Eh who that be messin' up tha beat!" She heard Murdoc slur through his heavy accented-words. "Was it you Face-ache?" He slapped the back of 2D's head, interrupting his singing and ruffling up his messy blue hair.

Noodle smiled a bit, but then the smile slipped off of her face. 2D hadn't even stopped singing when there was an obvious pause, but she had to admit, she was a bit indered by his simpleness. And then she realized that she didn't like Murdoc slapping 2D like that. "Ow Muds, I-I didn't do nothin' I swear!"

"It was me, Murdoc." Noodle said with a sheepish voice. Its not that she was afraid of Murdoc at all, she was usually the most sassiest when she was around him, in fact. The only reason she didn't sound so confident was because usually Russel was the one to defend 2D, not her. Now that she noticed it, Russel was actually looking at her with a raised eye brow too. Murdoc was glaring at her, and 2D was just nursing the new bump on the back of his head.

Once again, she had to try not to laugh or smile. Murdoc just grunted and went back to playing his part. Noodle blushed as her companions all did the same.

That night, after practice, Noodle lay in her bed stretched out and just staring up at the cieling, paying no attention to her lap top, comics, cds, or even her instruments. That was when the knock came on to the door.

She flinched when that happened. God, what the hell was happening to her? She remebered, (well, not remeber, since that ability was wiped away long ago) but more like imagined what it must have been like when she trained in Japan as a tough killing weapon. But now here she was spooked by a knock on the door. "Uh, come in.." she said trying to keep her voice even.

It was then that Russel walked in quietly, (well, as quiet as his weight allowed him...) and sat down on Noodle's bed right in front of her looking her hard in the eyes. That's how Noodle felt anyway.

"Hi, Russ." She said quietly.

"Hey baby girl. Is there...is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Noodle cocked her head. "No, why do you say that?"

Russel looked thoughtful. "I thought you didn't look well today. Are you getting sick?"

"No." She said.

Russel nodded. "Alright. But let me know if..you know, anything. Hey, how about we go to your favorite food place tomorrow?"

Noodle forced herself to perk up, she knew she was worrying Russel.

"Okay, sure! "Her smile felt so forced.

He nodded, hugged her, and went on his way.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Noodle dropped onto her bed clinging her pillow to her chest in shame. She had to stop the act, this was worrying Russel. But what could she do? She could act perky and happy, but no amount of faking could make that dull feeling in her chest go away. That feeling that had all to do with their lead singer, 2D....


	2. Chapter Two

"Cyborg! C'mon, now! Where's my beer? and is it cold?" Murdoc's voice was booming and scratchy, demanding his unhealthy liquid substance. 

"Grr...'ey, Muds, shut the hell up!" Russel growled from his room slamming the door shut. Only that green rotting basturd could make him speak so ill and angry, a certain contrast from his usual gentle and elegant way of speaking. He walked over to his shelf full of records and pawed his way through multiple rap and jazz CDs. One of favorites, being Rage against the machine and Hollywood Undead. ((Of course I don't know if Russel would actually listen to those but this is a fanfic after all...)) He stared at the covers with a mind as blank and dull as his large eyes.

It was then that he felt all the pressure build up in him and that pale blue misty body flew out from his head. "Hey, Russ, been a while since talked, wassup?" 

Not expecting him to just randomly pop out of him like that, he ended up slipping his hand and spilled a dozen of his CDs onto the floor. there at his huge sneakered feet was a clattered mess of CDs. 

"Damn it, man, it took me for ever to organize these the way I wanted em..." 

He bent over brushing Del off and proceeded to fix his CDs. 

"C'mon Russ, just chill out, aight? just wanted to make sure my best pal was hangin' alright."

"Well, I'm certainly not alright, not in the slightest, I'm-"

"Worrying over that asian girl with the tight shirt?" 

Russel gave a sigh of frustration. Yes, he grew up with Del, yes, he was very well aware that Del grew up referring to girls in rather...insensitive ways, (Russel thought it was insensitive since he'd known Noodle for a year and should have learned to talk about her in her respective name) and he only saw girls for opinion at face value, and yes, fine, that half white basket ball t-shirt was pretty tight and skimpy, but it was only for the Dare video and Noodle did in fact wear other clothing..


	3. Chapter Three

The Cyborg heard Russel slam the door shut only after Murdoc yelled her name for another beer. She knew it was Murdoc for who else would actually be able to slam a door so hard? "Cyborg! Hurry up! You damn piece of metal!" Though passively, the Cyborg knew this wasn't true. Murdoc didn't think she was useless or stupid. He loved her an accomplishment. Sometimes, he would chug down a few beers, go downstairs where he left her, and trace his sharp mangy fingers over her false skin. He was proud that he made her. She remembered a two hour conversation about it between him and 2D about it. Of course this mostly consisted of Murdoc bragging on and on about what a genius he was and only 2D's whimpers from getting punched was filled between the pauses of Murdoc's breaths and when ever he took a sip of a random beer lying around. Cyborg then began to process about how she was just a copy of Noodle. How she was just a cheap replacement for the small japanese girl everyone loved. Then she though about Murdoc, and the daily chores and missions she was placed on for his orders. Then again, she thought about Noodle. Again and again. She processed through data like the machine she was. "Cyborg! Get that damn beer already!"

He was drunk. The machine knew this. She didn't know it worked, but it was when humans of flesh drank that liquid poison that put them out of their right mind. It made their thinking and choices blurry. Cyborg remembered all the strange and unusual orders she was forced to do for the likes of Murdoc when he was drunk...


	4. Chapter Four

Punch, kick, left, right, punch, kick, repeat! Those were the words that echoed in Noodle's mind when she was practicing her martial arts. She hadn't needed them for a while, her life had been pretty peaceful the last year or so while she was living with the band. But she figured it was always better to keep sharp and in shape for what ever may or may not happen. Although today her practice wasn't going so easy. And only for the same reason that she'd been thinking of the last few days. It had to pass, right? It was just a little crush. Hardly anything, right? Sure. She didn't interact very much with other girls nor had she grown up to do so, but she knew what little she read from the internet ones in a while and when she saw school girls whispering and cooing together in public. She wondered if she would have been like that if she had been raised in a normal family with a set of parents and maybe even siblings. At this point she gave up on practicing her fighting skills and decided to do something a little more chill. She picked up her guitar and began practicing her part for the Feel Good Inc track. It was the most calming and fun for her to play. It always made her remember how happy and young and innocent she was back then. Well, as innocent as a child could be who was raised by a satanist, a living ghost hotel, and a drug-addict could be. She lied back against the wall resting her eyes and a faint smile came onto her face. 

It was only then that she heard a loud banging crash down the hall. What the hell was happening now? She dropped her favorite instrument, growled within her throat, and stomped to her door only to see 2D lying flat on his face when she opened it. Feelings of tiny guilt and pity crept over her. 

"2D? Are you alright? What happened?-"

Oh, its not like she had to ask anyway. Knowing how clumsy the blue haired man was, it was either an accident he made or Murdoc was slapping him around for what ever reason. He didn't like to say it, but sometimes she'd hear Russel and Del talking about how he wasn't terribly bright, and that he'd probably just stare off into space after getting smacked into the face. Noodle figured it must have been after everything he had been through, as well as pain killers wearing him down and making him slower. That's what she assumed anyway. 

She shook her head, out of her own thoughts and rushed over to 2D. "What happened this time, D?" Her voice was calm and unsurprised but not cold. 2D pulled himself just as nonchalant as she was. None of this was new to either of them. 

"Oh, it was just Muds. 'ats all...he was trying to make himself a drink and I accidentally knocked over some of 'em. Said I was sorry, but 'e didn't like it..."

Noodle sighed. Of course. She got onto her hands and knees in order to be on the same level as him. "Does this hurt?" She asked feeling all of 2D's bruises on his long bony arms.

"Ye, a 'ittle bit, but nufin' worst than whot Mudz coulda done though..."

"You've got to stop letting Murdoc do this stuff to you, its wrong of him, you know."

2D nodded, not shawing any real evidence as to if he actually agreed with her or not. 

Noodle frowned and pulled him into a hug. "s'alright, you know? You just..."

She trailed off realizing how nice this was, despite the context of it. She was holding 2D as a sign of how close they were. This felt...well, just lovely. Like hugging a big cloud. Despite his small thin bony frame that must have been sharp enough to poke her, he was surpisingly very cuddly. "Hey 2D, I..."

Her heart was speeding up a little, she regret to think that she didn't feel the same thing from him, even though her chest was pressed right up against his. Her thin lanky arms were lniked around his shoulders and her hand was curled around his shaggy light blue hair. A noise sounded from the end of the hall, and she gasped pulling herself off of 2D, almost throwing him off just from the power of her panic. 2D's colorless eyes stared at her for a moment and then turned his head slightly to see what it was:It was Cyborg, her robotic twin standing there with a blank expression. 

Noodle's jaw dropped slightly and her chest tensed up. How long had the cyborg been standing there? What did she think of her embracing 2D like this? 

"Um, s-sorry, I um...I need to clean my roo, y'know-"


	5. Chapter five

The Cyborg was a little confused why Noodle had jumped up and ran away so quickly when she walk in on them just hugging. wasn't this just a normal thing to do for those fleshy humans? She shrugged it off. If it was one thing that she learned from Murdoc, it was that humans were strange and did plenty of things that never made sense. Anyway, Noodle had slammed her bed room so hard that the paintings and pictures were shaking on the walls. There he was, 2D shaking and bruised in front of her. It wasn't her order to help him or anything, (although the idea had crossed her mind) She walked to the kitchen to retrieve a beer and a snack for her master. 

When entered his winniebeigo he was sitting at his computer glaring at the screen and typing furiously. She tilted her head slightly in curiosity. It would be no shock if Murdoc was trying to pick women up from online or he had become an internet troll. He kinda already had the face of one. That, or maybe Keith Richards. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh what the bloody hel-oh, its you Cyborg." The machine extended her false arm to deliver him what he wanted. with a grunt, he reached over and grabbed the beer not saying anything else. He chugged the beer forcefully into his throat and then smashed the unhealthy sugary snack into his mouth, getting it all over his mouth and chin. No doubt that made a sure mess out of the inside of his mouth. Hell, it was a mess on the eye view of his face. Not that it would matter to Murdoc anyway. The gross old man breathed crumbs from his mouth. Ugh. Murdoc had seemed to almost forget that she was there. The female seeming machine silently wondered if she could leave, but her master had not yet given her the order to do so. She remembers all the times she would stare off into space or simply stand there for hours on end while Murdoc got drunk and passed out or went of somewhere with his women. 

"Cyborg..." It was then that he grabbed her by the arm pulling her down with aggression. "!!?"


	6. Chapter seven

By this time, listening to nothing but Del's foolish rambling and nonsense was getting to the large African-American man, so he firmly told Del to shut his ghost blue ass up and go back inside his head. And he's better be quiet while he's there too. He walked outside of his room and passed by Murdoc and Cyborg. He had his arm her while beer and cream filling topped off with crumbs were spilling all over his jaws. Okay then. He looked away and continued to walk down the hall toward 2D. 

"Ey 'D, wassup? Why're you on the floor, man?" He asked sounding not all that interesting, for he and everyone else who has spent more than an hour of their lives knew very well why he was crashed out on the floor. 

"Oh, well, I accidentally knocked off Murdoc's beer and so he slammed me down onto the floor and I slid to the front door of Noodle's room. " He grinned absent mindedly showing off the empty black spaces that he sported in between his gappy teeth. How sad. At this point he must have been used to it. it didn't make Russel feel that bad for him though. 

"Well, alright. I'm gonna go visit Noodle. I think I heard another loud crash again so I better make sure she's alright. If you could just uh..."

"Just uh, whot?" 2D asked innocently. 

Russel then proceeded to sigh and pushed 2D away from the door with his large Nike-covered foot as if he was a cat or a puppy or something. A smooth sound produced itself as he did so. Surprisingly he wasn't that hard to move. Then Russel remembered how light weight (or under weight more like it) that of course he wouldn't be that hard to move. Maybe 2D should consider eating more often before he straight up dies of starvation. Or maybe not hell who knows he didn't even know what was normal any more since joining Gorillaz. All he knew was that he wanted to speak to Noodle. 

He knocked on the door carefully, knowing that if he was clumsy or mindless, his great strength and heavy weight could bring the door down just by a slight thump of his finger. He heard the little girl's voice ring out with permission for him to come in. 

"Hey Nudz," He said walking into her closing the door (also hitting 2D with it while he was at it.) "How are you?" He asked sitting on her bed settling down at the foot, careful not to relax too much weight on it. 

"I'm alright, I guess." Her green eyes darted between the edges of them as if she was looking around guiltily. 

This did make him a little suspicious and couldn't help but turn his head a little in question. 

"Are you sure, sweetie? You don't seem like it, you know. You're not feeling sick or anything, are you? No one is bothering you, right?" 

At this point she was staring down at her lap while her face was flushing pink, only her pale white skin allowing him to see that. 

"Everyone within the band is very kind to me, I promise...I just um, was thinking about some things, that's all. "

"Like what?" The man asked. 

"Well, what if I was raised and born as a normal girl? Do you think I would be liked more?"

Russel's jaw dropped a tiny bit. "A normal girl? better liked? Baby you're perfect as you are and everybody loves you, why would even ask or hell consider that?"

"Oh, I dunno.." Noodle said glancing around. "I was just ya know, thinking about how a lot of teen age girls and guys stuff go on dates and walk and talk together and I wondered what that would be like..."

Oh. So that's what this was about. Noodle was thinking about high school things and having boy friends and things like that. Russel had never even considered that that could happen. She was a girl sure. but into things like that. But then again she was 16 or so, she would be getting to that age by then. Russel paused looking thoughtful.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Cyborg stood there letting the disgusting green rotting man hold her down. If she weren't his robotic servant programmed to do what ever he said, this would be really weird. It was obvious at this moment that Murdoc was intensely drunk. In a situation like this, the cyborg would be forced to consider two things:the first thing being either stand here numbly and succumb to what ever Murdoc told her to do, or just walk away and take his multiple beers with her. Based on the information she's gathered and observations, this beer substance made some humans pretty damn unstable in the head. A little more than others. Murdoc's ass was a prime example. She continued to ponder on what to do, guessing that Murdoc was drunk and wouldn't make reasonable orders. She focused her false green eyes on him for a long final moment and gently pushed him down onto his bed, trying to push him as close and straight to the bed as possible. Why possible? Because dealing with a drunk Murdoc was like dealing with a diseased bull. He shoved, slurred, cursed, and even smacked at the female-like machine bitching that he didn't need some time in bed, he needed more rum and cheap beer. Cyborg wondered though not for the first time why Murdoc was so wasted at by millions of screaming women. Actually, very young pre-teens too. The machine assumed it was some type of human thing and she wouldn't understand it because she had no emotions, only logic, stored information, and the ability to perform what ever task she was given. It was just something she would never understand. After shoving Murdoc to that damn messy bed of his and shooting him the nastiest glare she could, he finally dozed off and produced a guzzily crude snore. The cyborg looked at that disgusting thing. Was this distaste? Oh well. She reached over to face and ran her hand softly along checking his temperature. Or at least her guess at it, his fore head felt normal, and his facial expression wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Or at least what was ordinary for Murdoc. 

Not very long ago, when Murdoc went out to the pub or something and left the cyborg with any tasks to do, Russel instructed cyborg to go sniffing around their library or something in the very back of the studios. The cyborg figured reading what was useful to humans couldn't do anything harmful, so she did. There were books on british history, medicine and cures, scientific theory and so on. So while the cyborg was completely left on her own for the day she picked out some random books and looked over the information, made a scan, and made sure to store the information in that "brilliant brain" as Murdoc called it in case she ever needed it for later. It was rather...neutral. Or, it was something to be enjoyed? Well what ever. At the end of the day she absorbed plenty of information and was willing to put it to good use in serving the master who created her. Especially since Murdoc never seemed to pay much mind to his own health. This may have been blurring the line between helping him or acting on her own, but its not like that was possible anyway. 

So currently in this moment, she was looking over Murdoc's unhealthy body and wondered how he was still alive through all of this. His skin, it was intact and all, but it was also very gross and unnatural looking. The Cyborg...couldn't find the correct words to describe it. Like something surreal and disturbing, something you would see in a horror movie. There were long hairs all over his body as well, not terribly bad but very unpleasant. And despite what a horrid sight he was, Cyborg felt a terrible urge to try this. She flattened herself onto her back right next to the snoring Murdoc. She heard about what it was like to lie with a person. Especially in bed. She thought maybe the more she learns about the emotions and needs of a person's she'd be a better servant, but she didn't get anything out of this really. His hairs brushed against her cold skin though. Was this what the humans liked? No, not all humans were as hairy as Murdoc. She decided to try again. She rested her head back, slowly closed her built-in eye lids, and took a deep breath relaxing the rest of her body. Just not thinking or analyzing, just lying there quietly. Experiencing. What exactly the cyborg didn't know, but she thought maybe she could get the hang of it.


	8. Chapter eight

Noodle banged her head against the wall of her room after Russel left. This was clearly not a normal visit, it never was since she turned thirteen. When she was younger, Russel used to visit her all the time in her room and play with her and go along with her silly childish scenarios. Now these days, it seemed like Russel only came to see her when he thought something was wrong, which made things pretty awkward.

But that aside, she began to think about her current situation with 2D. She knew the truth. She couldn't deny it anymore. Somehow, she'd developed feelings for 2D. There was no way stopping them now. She sighed and plopped down on her bed. What was she supposed to do now? She knew there were so many things wrong with what she was feeling. The age gap, the band, everything...she had only really been exposed to this small selection of guys and...She perked up. Maybe that was it. Noodle, all her life, had only been around three guys for the longest of her life for the most part. Maybe if she just settled down with some other guys for a little while she would get right over 2D and things would go back to normal again? It was the only idea she had so far. Well, actually an idea that would take a lot of prep and thinking through. How would she go about this? She sat on her bed and picked up one of her favorite stuffed animals:A colorful jellyfish looking creature she'd got from some left over props that were used when the band was filming the music video for Up On Melancholy hill. She smiled recalling that less complicated time. Okay, maybe less complicated was a bit of a stretch, but it was easier in a sense to deal with that versus these current emotions she was feeling. Her training on weapons and battle tactics could never help her through a situation like this, clearly. It was then that it came to her. Murdoc liked to go out a lot, maybe he could-wait, no. The people (people meaning women) Murdoc usually brought home looked pretty low and disgusting. Usually old broads he'd find at the bars and alley ways and stuff. "Old broads" or "rubbish cheap birds" as he called them. Like she wanted to get mixed up in that. She could ask Russel, but he would likely just get suspicious and ask her questions. Questions she wouldn't want to answer. 2D was the last option, after all if anything she needed to avoid him until this whole emotional thing blows over. What else? Well, there was that Cyborg twin of her's. Cyborg was that object in the house that Noodle often tried to avoid. it wasn't because she hated her or anything, contrary to all the popular fanfics out there about it (yes, when Stylo was released there were multiple fanfics written about her and her robotic twin either about death, jealousy, or girl-on-girl love.)It was more because honestly the thing kinda gave her the creeps. The way it looked completely like her to every little detail but acted like a mindless light switch. True, that's kinda what it was, but still. She remembered all the times she'd cursed Murdoc out for creating a creepy hand-made puppet version of herself. And the fact that it was supposed to look just like her but also had the body and outfits of fan service hentai was only part of the reason. She was still mad about that part though. She also was very weary of the day that that thing would have malfunction and attack one of them or something. Anything created by Murdoc was bound to head for trouble. The very created of the Gorillaz band was a living breathing hell-raising example of that.


	9. chapter nine

The Cyborg walked around the old dusty library. due to other factors of Kong Studios, she wouldn't be surprised if this part of their home was haunted too. In fact she was almost sure of it. The only thing was she couldn't be one hundred percent sure if it was a ghost or a real person who was just visiting. But, whether Murdoc and the others knew it, there was an old woman there in the library that would always weakly walk around the library and look at old books and talk about her old days as a young woman. No one seemed to see her, ever really, but Cyborg could for what ever reason. 

Sometimes the woman would notice Cyborg back and pat her over and show her a book. strange things about some of those books was that some of them were incredibly old. They looked authentically from the 18th to even 15th century. The part that made it even more strange was that it seemed as though the woman could talk about the books with such a vivid description and strong vocabulary that one could almost swore that the old lady must have lived through the old centuries her self. It wasn't as if she was just reciting something she'd read from a history textbook or even just a really good movie she had liked. Cyborg sensed that there was no comparison between the old lady's clear age of eighty years plus to her own short couple of years. You know, two. Or maybe three. Cyborg was programmed only to tell and calculate time. As if she had a fluent internal clock that any human being would feel a great envy for. That didn't mean she felt the impact of those time periods though. Murdoc could get bored or tired of her and shut up her up in the storage closet like a vacum cleaner for twenty something years straight. Then, if he ever felt like, or some one else did on accident, she could step out (assuming she was ordered by then, of course) and tell them exactly how many hours, days, minutes, months, or anything else you could think of on how to measure time for that matter-in there. But that's not to say she would be adding a phrase like "Wow, that felt like for ever!" Or, hm, that didn't take long at all..." And maybe this was a blessing, a type of best blessing, judging on what that girl had to go through. 

"Dear, what a shame it is that no one hardly ever comes down to read these."

Cyborg would listen on her own accord, but not really reply. The old woman never seemed to mind, she probably just felt lucky there was even some one to listen at all. 

"Only that big fella came down once in a while to get some books, he didn't seem to notice me much. Oddly enough, I waved and said hello! He didn't take no notice. Just got what he wanted and back on his way. Sad part is he never seems to bring back those books."

Cyborg would only stare down at the ground listening in silence with no real way to actually show that she was listening. 

"You musta be down here b'cause your papa had lessum a' chore for you. Well, that's good. I remember ma own days'a girl, didn't have no time for m'self, none....takin care ' o' bothes and sisters, I was..."

Cyborg assumed she was talking about Murdoc giving her free time to come down to the library and see the books. Funny, the irony about that. Cyborg could only speak when spoken to by Murdoc, and the sad part about that was that was that Murdoc didn't even ask for her voice too much. Mostly just shouted orders at her. And repetitive ones at that. Beer and move sometimes for him. That was about it. Cyborg herself could hardly recall her own false programmed voice she was given. And oh, how some times she longed to hear it...

 

 

 

((I know, I know. There was a long wait for this chapter to happen and it's pretty rushed, short, and shitty. But hey at least I created a new character for it? Yeah I don't know how big of a part this character will actually have, as she was kinda just created out of no where...but anyway I'm sorry, I hardly updated any stories over the past few months. I can't really say that it was a particular reason, just a perfect storm of bad little things to get in the way. First of all I had writer's block, then my wifi got shut down for a little while, then my computer stopped working, then I got tests and important school shit just piled against me so I had to study for them, then I lost inspiration and some shitty drama poppped up in my life so that kinda distracted me too....you get the idea! I'll try to update more frequently and more responsibly than I have been recently. ))


End file.
